Dispersants are widely used in coating industries to disperse inorganic or organic pigments. Dispersants can be divided to small molecules and polymers with varied chemistries. Compared to small molecule dispersants, polymeric dispersants show better dispersing efficiency and stability for many pigments especially inorganic pigments. Most widely used polymeric dispersants are based on acrylic acid homopolymer or copolymers. However, pigment slurries especially aqueous slurries containing such dispersants have very limited shelf life from a couple weeks to months. This is because these dispersants have drawbacks in providing sufficient stabilization, which often times cause the settling of pigment. Therefore, it is still challenging in the coating industry to develop an efficient dispersant to improve the stability of pigment.